May 28, 2019 Smackdown results
The May 28, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 28, 2019 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary Kevin Owens, who has been at odds with The New Day for several weeks, kicked off SmackDown LIVE to rail against WWE Champion Kofi Kingston, wondering aloud how much longer Kofi could continue at the same breakneck pace that he's set since his title victory at WrestleMania. Owens suggested that he would be the one to save Kofi from himself ... by wearing Kofi down prior to his title defense at WWE Super ShowDown against Dolph Ziggler and then subsequently turning around and defeating Ziggler for the WWE Title. Kofi hit the scene for his bout against Owens, proclaiming that tonight would be the night Owens paid for everything he's done to his New Day brothers. WWE Champion Kofi Kingston and Kevin Owens reignited their recent rivalry with this clash on SmackDown LIVE. With both still harboring a lot of aggression after everything they've been through in recent weeks, the two Superstars went at it with intensity on SmackDown LIVE. Both Superstars pulled out all the stops, including a pinpoint SOS from Kingston and two devastating Frog Splashes from Owens onto the banged-up WWE Champion. In the critical moments, The Dreadlocked Dynamo kicked out of KO's ring-rattling Senton Splash from the top rope, evaded the Pop-up Powerbomb and connected with the Trouble in Paradise for another awe-inspiring victory. SmackDown Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan & Rowan arrived on SmackDown LIVE, ready to regale the WWE Universe as to why they truly were the Planet's Tag Team Champions and why they didn't think much of any other SmackDown tag team. However, before the two could continue to rail on the WWE Universe, they were interrupted by Heavy Machinery, who immediately challenged the pair to an impromptu title fight. Bryan & Rowan were off-put by Otis & Tucker's bravado, but they accepted Heavy Machinery's challenge as a referee ran to the ring. However, despite accepting the challenge, Bryan revealed that the match wouldn't be tonight in Oklahoma, and the champions made their exit. Tonight's challenge may not have been accepted, but Heavy Machinery are on Bryan & Rowan's radar. With their spat ongoing on social media, Carmella and Mandy Rose squared off on SmackDown LIVE after their match last week was interrupted by several Superstars fighting over the 24/7 Title and ended without a winner. Sonya Deville joined Mandy, but Carmella came by her lonesome, as R-Truth was still scurrying about the arena trying to fend off 24/7 Championship competition. The two Superstars went at it ferociously, but Deville created a distraction that briefly took Princess Mella off her game, allowing Mandy the opportunity to catch Carmella with a rollup for the victory. Shane McMahon declared tonight Shane McMahon Appreciation Night because ... well, he can. Shane-O-Mac, accompanied by Drew McIntyre and Elias, first showed a video tribute to himself and then went on about how he would teach Roman Reigns a lesson at WWE Super ShowDown. This was followed by Elias beginning to deliver a heartfelt song to Shane. The performance was cut short when 24/7 Champion R-Truth darted out of the WWE Universe and into the ring with Drave Maverick in pursuit. Truth stopped Drake's attack and fended him off to retain his title, but he was quickly laid to waste by Shane, Elias and McIntyre, with The Living Truth picking the bones to become the new 24/7 Champion. However, Shane didn't stop there, announcing that Reigns & Truth will team up to take on Elias & McIntyre in a tag team match tonight! SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley faced a steep challenge on the blue brand as the Wild Card Rule brought Raw's Lacey Evans into the fold to battle The Hugger. With Charlotte Flair providing guest commentary, Bayley showed off an aggressive streak that she doesn't always let out, first shoving Charlotte at ringside and then putting down The Sassy Southern Belle with a rollup. It was a reversal of an Evans’ rollup that could’ve possibly secured the victory for The Sassy Southern Belle, but the official was briefly distracted by the irate Queen, who had hopped onto the apron. Clearly frustrated over the fact that her chance at victory was inadvertently hindered by Charlotte's distraction, The Lady blindsided Charlotte after the contest, but she was quickly met with a swift kick to the jaw. WWE officials quickly arrived to break up the two Superstars as Bayley observed with a smile from the entranceway. SmackDown Women's Champion Bayley faced a steep challenge on the blue brand as the Wild Card Rule brought Raw's Lacey Evans into the fold to battle The Hugger. With Charlotte Flair providing guest commentary, Bayley showed off an aggressive streak that she doesn't always let out, first shoving Charlotte at ringside and then putting down The Sassy Southern Belle with a rollup. It was a reversal of an Evans’ rollup that could’ve possibly secured the victory for The Sassy Southern Belle, but the official was briefly distracted by the irate Queen, who had hopped onto the apron. Clearly frustrated over the fact that her chance at victory was inadvertently hindered by Charlotte's distraction, The Lady blindsided Charlotte after the contest, but she was quickly met with a swift kick to the jaw. WWE officials quickly arrived to break up the two Superstars as Bayley observed with a smile from the entranceway. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston defeated Kevin Owens (16:28) *Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) defeated Carmella (2:48) *Elias defeated R-Truth © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship *Bayley defeated Lacey Evans (8:51) *Roman Reigns & R-Truth defeated Elias & Drew McIntyre (w/ Shane McMahon) (11:48) *R-Truth defeated Elias © to win the WWE 24-7 Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston vs. Kevin Owens 5-28-19 SD 1.jpg 5-28-19 SD 2.jpg 5-28-19 SD 3.jpg 5-28-19 SD 4.jpg 5-28-19 SD 5.jpg 5-28-19 SD 6.jpg Heavy Machinery gets on Daniel Bryan's & Rowan's radar 5-28-19 SD 7.jpg 5-28-19 SD 8.jpg 5-28-19 SD 9.jpg 5-28-19 SD 10.jpg 5-28-19 SD 11.jpg 5-28-19 SD 12.jpg Mandy Rose vs. Carmella 5-28-19 SD 13.jpg 5-28-19 SD 14.jpg 5-28-19 SD 15.jpg 5-28-19 SD 16.jpg 5-28-19 SD 17.jpg 5-28-19 SD 18.jpg 24/7 competition invaded by Shane McMahon 5-28-19 SD 19.jpg 5-28-19 SD 20.jpg 5-28-19 SD 21.jpg 5-28-19 SD 22.jpg 5-28-19 SD 23.jpg 5-28-19 SD 24.jpg Bayley vs. Lacey Evans 5-28-19 SD 25.jpg 5-28-19 SD 26.jpg 5-28-19 SD 27.jpg 5-28-19 SD 28.jpg 5-28-19 SD 29.jpg 5-28-19 SD 30.jpg Roman Reigns & R-Truth vs. Drew McIntyre & Elias 5-28-19 SD 31.jpg 5-28-19 SD 32.jpg 5-28-19 SD 33.jpg 5-28-19 SD 34.jpg 5-28-19 SD 35.jpg 5-28-19 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1032 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1032 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1032 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results